


Midnight

by Hallie_Blue



Series: она [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Demigirl Character, Demigirl Yuri Plisetsky, F/M, Gen, Guang-Hong and Leo are disgustingly affectionate, M/M, Phichit is a literal ray of sunlight, Seung gil cannot handle his booze, They can also go without air for long periods of time, Yuri plisetsky is a transfeminine demigirl, Yurio finds this hilarious, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue
Summary: Her eyes are closed in one of the hundreds of shots Phichit takes of the three and the way her face is scrunched up from grinning and her makeup both make her look like an entirely different person. She's tempted to let him post it without tagging her but she doesn't trust the sneaky little bloodhounds that are Yuri's Angels not to sniff it out regardless.“Send me this one. She says instead. Maybe someday she'll be ready to show the world her true self and she'll post this photo. However that day is not today so for now she'll settle for having it in her possession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to all my yoi mutuals on twitter.

Yuri knows it's going to be a shitty party before she even knocks on the door...at least for her it will be since it's in Canada and she's probably going to be the only person who won't be old enough to get legally shitfaced. What's the point of a new year's party when you're the only one sober? 

 

Still, she knocks on the door because, well, she did not fly out from St. Petersburg on a redeye two days ago just to end up not going to the party she'd specifically come to to attend. After all, JJ may be a shithead but he was her favorite shithead currently. 

 

When he opens the door she doesn't see King JJ...or maybe she does but he's different than she knows him to be. Even more different than he's been in the past several months. Somehow he's become more tolerable than ever and that's something since he's been a bit more tolerable of late as it is. Behind him him, she can barely see into the rest of the party but she recognizes the voice of Phichit Chulanont and is fairly sure she catches a glimpse of Seung-gil’s dog. She shouldn't be surprised by that (she isn't really) but she arches her eyebrow just the same. 

 

“What? No insults or snide comments?” JJ is only half joking and they both know it.

 

“Hello to you too.” She says, a hint of accidental fondness edging into her voice and she considers that maybe he is not the only one who's been more tolerable of late. 

 

“You look nice, by-the-way.” He nods towards her outfit. Thick wine-colored dress with charcoal woolen tights and a pair of heeled boots. For her it's unusual and that means she actually feels like it suits her and yet it feels strange at the same time. Not strange in a bad way though, just different. Foreign but not unwelcome. 

 

“Thanks. It's…”  _ Nice. Refreshing. Wonderful.  _ “odd. I mean it's  _ great _ but…”

 

“You're so used to having to be  _ the  _ Yuri Plisetsky...so you have no idea how to be yourself.” She smiles and nods. It's a good of a description as any. Even if it wasn't quite the words she'd use. Honestly she doesn't know if there  _ are _ words in English that could explain it when she can't figure the right words out in her native Russian. 

 

He ushers her into the building and she relaxes into the warmth of the environment. She'd expected more people, JJ has a lot of friends. Friends from outside the skating world that is. Inside he has about four and that's counting his ex-fiancée and Yuri  doesn't see the ex-fiancée. 

 

She does see Phichit Chulanont of Thailand and Seung-gil Lee of Korea drinking champagne and China's Guang-Hong Ji casually flirting with Leo de la Iglesia from the USA on the balcony.  She didn't realize this would be such a low key party when she'd flown out but she's kind of glad it is. 

 

“Phichit asked me to invite them.” apparently Yuri had been staring at the couple on the balcony a tiny bit too long and it was a testimony to how much time she'd been spending Skyping him that he knew her thoughts just by looking at her.

 

“Phichit is a nice guy.” 

 

“Yeah.” JJ replies. He sounds a little more emotional than she'd expected. 

 

“You don't deserve him.” She accuses. 

 

“I know.” JJ is smiling, probably thinking about how amazing Phichit Chulanont is. “I don't deserve anyone that's here. Neither do you.” 

 

“I don't know. I think we deserve each other. I mean we're both pretty unbearable to be around.”

 

Whatever JJ was planning to say got lost on his lips as his mother, Natalie, came over and gave Yuri a hug and an overtly warm welcome. The small Russian teenager tries makes a surprisingly genuine smile back at the woman before JJ’s younger sister (Amelie? Auralie? -- Something like that) drug her mother off and into the depths of the kitchen. 

 

“So.” She says playfully. “Seung-gil actually arrived.”

 

JJ smiles, “I noticed….but thank you for proving it wasn't just me imagining things.” 

 

She rolls her eyes as Phichit comes over and begs them for a selfie. She's tempted to say no. It's not like Phichit will mind if she does and even if he did JJ was making a face that says too clearly  _ ‘it's up to you. I'll set him straight if you need me to’  _ but Yuri Plisetsky did not go through the painstaking process of having Lilia do her hair and makeup to actively avoid being seen in it. 

 

“Just no putting me on instagram. I don't want to deal with the press asking about... well...” She indicates to her outfit. 

 

Phichit smiles and nods enthusiastically. “Of course! I totally get it! I can text it to Yuuri and Victor though right? They asked me for photos.”

 

“The Pork Cutlet and his Husband are fine. Just no one else. Okay?” 

 

“Deal.” 

 

Her eyes are closed in one of the hundreds of shots Phichit takes of the three and the way her face is scrunched up from grinning and her makeup both make her look like an entirely different person. She's tempted to let him post it without tagging her but she doesn't trust the sneaky little bloodhounds that are Yuri's Angels not to sniff it out regardless.

 

“Send me this one. She says instead. Maybe someday she'll be ready to show the world her true self and she'll post this photo. However that day is not today so for now she'll settle for having it in her possession.  

 

********************

 

A couple hours later finds JJ dancing shirtless with an unusually pliant Seung-gil to  _ The Theme of King JJ  _ (Yuri really isn't surprised), Guang-Hong and Leo having a Battle Royale with their tongues and Phichit Chulanont asleep on the back of Seung-gil’s dog.... and somehow they were only halfway through the first bottle of champagne.

 

Yuri on the other hand, who had spent most of the night keeping the younger Leroy siblings company, found herself alone by the fireplace drinking a giant mug of hot chocolate she'd been handed by JJ’s mother shortly after younger Leroy’s have been corralled in the next room to watch the _‘Twilight Zone’_ Marathon and leave JJ and his friends to have fun in peace. She kind of wishes they'd taken her with them, she thinks as she checks her phone for messages from Otabek. It's the 16th time she's checked in the last 4 minutes but she doesn't think anyone will notice because they're all fairly busy pairing off (she tries not to be offended that Phichit would rather sleep on a wolf hybrid than talk with her). Besides, Beka was supposed to be here with her tonight until suddenly he wasn't. She's a little bitter that her first New Year's in a romantic relationship is going to be spent at a party where a dog is more likely to be kissed at midnight than she is. 

 

“You okay?” she's not sure how long she's been staring blankly over the top of her hot chocolate and into the dancing flames by the time JJ has sat across from her. 

 

“What about Seung-gil?”

 

“He can't hold his champagne.”

 

“What a pussy.” JJ snorts but she can tell he disapproves of her insulting his potential boyfriend.  _ Of course he does. He's head over tail for this guy.  _

 

She tries not to feel jealous of the Korean by reminding herself he's currently puking his guts up after 2 glasses of champagne. However the reality that JJ clearly decided which of them he'd chose if asked to chose between them kind of keeps the jealousy from disappearing completely. 

 

“I meant to ask earlier... have you grown your hair out?” 

 

She nods in response. “Yakov thinks I should cut it back again….maybe shorter even. He's of the opinion people will only ever see me as a Victor Nikiforov replica if I keep growing it out.” 

 

“What does Lilia think?” 

 

She smirks at the memory of her choreographer screaming at her coach about how she would never take him back if she finds out he suggested Yuri cut her hair again. 

 

Apparently her smirk is enough to answer JJ’s question because he's smirking right along with her. 

 

“I would take Lilia’s advice over Yakov’s on this one.” He snorts.

 

“I was planning on it.” They fall into silence after that.

 

It's nearly midnight and they're staring each other right in the eyes. She wants to kiss him she decides. She could even. It’s not like Seung-gil would be able to see it and get jealous from where he's currently puking in the bathroom. Hell, JJ looks like he wants to kiss her too. If he did, she'd be fine with it. If Beka cared he'd have come to the party with her like he'd promised. 

 

The old grandfather clock in the corner chimes midnight. ‘ _This_ _is it.’_ She thinks. _‘this is the only chance we may ever have to do this.’_

 

Its 12:01 am on January first and they didn't  kiss. There was never really any expectation that they would so she doesn't feel disappointed when it doesn't happen. She doesn't feel much of anything at all in fact. Not even the subtle waves of jealousy she expects when she sees JJ kiss Seung-gil’s cheek after the man finally stumbles out to the party.    
  
She just feels empty. It's like something is missing but she doesn't know what it is. Otabek probably, or her confidence. Though she doesn't want to admit it, there is a pain that comes from almost that hurts more than she had anticipated.    
  
“Yappy Hew Near!” slurs Seung-gil from where he's collapsed with a surprising level of dexterity and grace onto JJ's lap.  _ Nope _ . She tells herself,  _ no jealousy at all _ .    
  
She can't help but feel that she's not being honest with herself, but she doesn't get the chance to dwell on it properly because just then Leo attempts to back Guang-Hong over to the sofa without coming up for air, but accidentally backed him onto the tail of Seung-gil’s dog instead

The wolf hybrid yelps and runs off causing Phichit’s head to hit the ground and the skater to let out a startled string of Thai that probably translated to the kind of crude language people don't really associate with someone who is also a literal ray of sunlight. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
